Suficiente
by Oraculo
Summary: Quando o viu, perdeu o entusiasmo. Um olhar, foi tudo o que precisou. Não havia milhares de cabos atando-a à ele, nem repentina simetria no Universo. Não havia impressão. – Leah/PO. - TRADUÇÃO
1. Parte 1

**Autora: Vrydeus**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight, blá blá, Stephenie Meyer, mais blá blá blá…

**Título Original:** Enough

**Advertências:** Alguns anos depois de "BD".

_**N/T: **__Oi galera, outra tradução! Ok, a fic original é de apenas 1 capítulo. Mas como no corpo do texto era dividido em 4 partes, eu resolvi postar em 4 capítulos. Já está tudo traduzido, e dependendo da quantidade de comentários eu posto o resto. Amo vocês!_

_________________________________________________

**Suficiente**

**Primeira parte**

Leah colocou o avental com total desinteresse, ignorando seus colegas de trabalho sem muito esforço de sua parte, e começou a limpar o balcão com um pano, preparando-se para outro dia.

_Outro dia._

Faziam mais de quatro anos desde que tinha se separado do 'segundo bando' e, por mais estranho que parecesse, sentia que o tempo não passava. Ao menos não para ela. Os dias transcorriam, os ponteiros do relógio se arrastavam tortuosamente e inclusive em si mesma podia ver as mudanças (o amadurecimento de seu rosto, menos amargura em suas feições de tanto esforço para deixar para trás o passado), mas, internamente, o tempo era estático, congelado.

Disse a si mesma que era natural, levando em conta que sua aparência seguia congelada em um corpo de uma mulher de vinte e um anos, sentir que sem importar quantos meses passassem as coisas seguiriam parecendo iguais.

Estava consciente que não estava mais perto de vampiros, mas por algum motivo ela ainda era capaz de entrar em fase, ainda que fizesse mais de dois anos que o tinha feito pela última vez. Sam disse uma vez que quando pudessem manter suas mentes calmas e não tivesse sanguessugas por perto poderiam, pouco a pouco, deixar de se transformar. Mas ela não conseguia.

E reconhecia com certa relutância que era porque _não queria._

Sabia que era inútil conservar esperanças, que não aconteceria com ela, mas no fundo, escondida entre insegurança e incerteza, ainda estava ali a Leah de dezessete anos que tinha experimentado pela primeira vez o que era um coração quebrado. A Leah que insistia em agarrar com unhas e dentes a possibilidade de voltar a ser feliz, ainda que com ele sua vontade e livre arbítrio desaparecessem para sempre. A Leah que a cada vez que via um homem não podia evitar ansiar quase com fúria por ele, sua impressão, aquele que a fizesse esquecer.

Tinha mais que assumido o conceito de que era uma mutação perdida na cadeia genética e que a impressão nunca aconteceria com ela, mas uma parte mínima de si ainda guardava invejosamente o desejo, a esperança de que isso acontecesse. De que algum dia pudesse esquecer-se de Sam.

Depois de tudo, a lógica não era algo que habitava seu mundo. Depois de ver como Jacob _imprimou_ com uma menina metade vampira, Leah pensava que afinal de contas nem tudo estava perdido para ela.

- Bom dia.

Viu o homem que lhe dirigia a palavra e no mesmo instante perdeu o interesse. Uma olhada foi o suficiente para que seu interesse diminuísse até ser praticamente nulo. Não havia milhões de cabos atando-a a ele nem repentina simetria no universo, muito menos a sensação de que se ele fosse embora morreria de dor nem que daria o que fosse para vê-lo feliz.

Não tinha impressão; o único que tinha era um homem de olhos verdes, lhe sorrindo.

- Oi. – respondeu secamente. – O que deseja? – nem se preocupou em sorrir ao contestar. Aquilo era a cara de Anna ou Helen, suas companheiras entusiasmadas.

Não estava especialmente orgulhosa de seu trabalho, depois de tudo, servir café não era nem jamais seria a profissão de sua vida, mas lhe ajudava a ganhar dinheiro para pagar o apartamento no subúrbio de Seattle e a verdade era que estava começando a gostar disso.

Ainda que assim que conseguisse um trabalho de verdade cairia fora o mais rápido possível, claro.

- Um café está bom, obrigado. – ele disse; um pouco intimidado por sua dureza.

Leah concordou e em silêncio preparou o pedido. Entregou-o sem dizer nada.

- Como você se chama?

_Oh, não_, pensou com amargura e certamente cansada. Era outro _daqueles_. Não tinha acrescentado um '_bonita'_ ao final da frase para flertar descaradamente, mas Leah estava acostumada com essa pergunta e sabia muito bem de que tipo de homens ela procedia.

- Sinto muito, mas tenho que atender os outros clientes.

Mas para sua falta de sorte, quando olhou ao redor do lugar comprovou que as outras poucas pessoas ali já estavam sendo atendidas. Pelo olhar que ele lhe deu, ele também tinha notado. Sorriu abertamente para ela e Leah pensou que se o tivesse encontrado na rua e não em seu emprego, até poderia se dar ao luxo de lhe dar um belo soco na cara. Devolveu-lhe um sorriso tenso e forçado.

- Leah. – se viu obrigada a responder; apontou para o pequeno crachá em seu peito.

- Leah. – repetiu ele com ar pensativo, girando a colher na xícara de café uma e outra vez.

Não sentiu absolutamente nada quando ele disse seu nome.

Ela lembrava a excitação que sentiu quando Sam disse seu nome pela primeira vez, e também as voltas que seu estômago dava quando, dois anos depois, lhe confessou seu amor embaixo de uma árvore perto da praia de La Push (_Te amo, Lee-Lee_).

Já fazia mais de sete anos e ainda tinha fortemente gravado em sua mente a maneira com que ele deixava escapar entre seus lábios seu nome, e estava mais que convencida de que não se comparava em nada com o modo em que aquele homem havia dito.

Ninguém faria isso.

Depositou uma nota de cinco dólares sobre o balcão, levantou e voltou a sorrir-lhe.

- Eu me chamo Dane. Obrigado pelo café. Nós veremos em breve, Leah.

E sem dizer mais nada foi embora, enquanto ela o observava com o cenho franzido, pensando que não tinha gostado nada nada da forma como tinha soado esse '_em breve'_...

**oOo**

... que chegou mais cedo do que Leah tinha imaginado ( e querido).

No dia seguinte, Dane apareceu pontualmente, pedindo outra vez uma xícara de café.

- Sou novo aqui, me mudei de Phoenix. – explicou, e Leah assentiu carrancuda ainda em silêncio, pensando com seus botões que não tinha perguntado nada. – E você? De onde é?

Agarrou com força a borda do balcão para não levar as mãos aos cabelos e puxá-los. Era desesperador pessoas tão insistentes. Por acaso não estava claro que ela não tinha nenhum interesse nele? E ela não era do tipo que passava aquele tipo de mensagem e logo depois quando o carinha a ignorava ela repentinamente descobria que precisava outra vez de sua atenção; Leah na verdade queria que a deixasse em paz para sempre e ponto!

- Olha, tenho que ir trabalhar. Não posso conversar agora.

Dane girou a cabeça para os lados para logo ver que não havia mais ninguém além dele e arqueou uma sobrancelha. _Maldito seja_, ela pensou. Porque ele tinha que ir tão cedo e, pior ainda, ser o primeiro cliente do dia?

Olhou-lhe confuso e Leah teve outra vez aquela impulsiva vontade de dar-lhe um soco.

- La Push. – respondeu resignada. Já nem sequer tinha vontade de se zangar pela insistência.

Ele pareceu envergonhado e logo depois –do que pareceu um debate interno- se atreveu a perguntar:

- Onde está localizado exatamente?

Leah se deu ao luxo de lhe sorrir radiante. E irônica.

- Procura em um mapa. – rebateu com malícia.

**oOo**

Detestava-lhe.

Não podia acreditar que existia alguém tão insuportável. Ainda que, certo, tinha que reconhecer sua resistência. Ao princípio havia lhe incomodado que fosse tão persistente, mas..._ qual é_, era uma mulher e tinha que admitir que inclusive para ela era algo lisonjeiro.

O que não deixava de ser também extremamente irritante.

Colocou o bendito café no balcão com a maior força que foi capaz sem derramar o líquido e aproximou seu rosto do dele, para ter certeza que ele estivesse lhe olhando quando falasse. Inclusive se deu o luxo de lhe lançar seu 'Olhar duro número três', o que geralmente fazia o receptor estremecer.

Mas Dane não se moveu, impassível e sorridente como sempre.

- Escuta bem, porque só direi uma vez. Não me interessa saber quem você é, quais são seus gostos ou qualquer coisa sobre você. Muito menos quero que pergunte coisas sobre mim. Melhor, nem sequer quero que fale comigo. Tome sua maldita bebida em silêncio, me pague, saia pela porta, se perca e me deixe em paz.

Estava correndo riscos, claro, depois de tudo o cara podia perfeitamente falar com seu chefe, denunciar que uma das empregadas não era educada com os clientes e estaria despedida tão rápido que nem se daria conta de como tinha acontecido, mas sabia que não aconteceria. Sabia que os homens os quais tratava daquela maneira nunca se 'vingavam', talvez notando nela, intuitivamente, algo perigoso, esse ar lupino, felino, que lhes atraia mais logo, quando viam de perto, assustava.

Ele pestanejou um tanto surpreso, mas não disse nada. Se limitou a concordar com a cabeça, levantar, pagar seu café e ir embora sem outra palavra.

Leah sorriu internamente. _Até nunca_, pensou.

**oOo**

Colher.

Arrancaria seus olhos com uma colher.

Depois de tudo, para que eles serviriam? Era evidente que não estavam funcionando bem. Quer dizer, não podia estar vendo Dane caminhando até ela, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão impassível de sempre; não podia ser que ele estava de volta, depois de como ela o tinha tratado, e que ainda por cima lhe sorria como se ela lhe tivesse elogiado na sexta passada e não o mandado passear nada sutilmente.

- Oi. – outra vez aquele sorriso. – Gostaria de um café, por favor. Com três colheres de açúcar, como sempre.

Boquiabriu-se, estupefata. Era muito raro que algo surpreendesse Leah, que algo lhe chamasse a atenção, mas aquilo... sacudiu a cabeça e franziu o cenho.

- Não me escut…?

- Sim. – a cortou. – Escutei o que me disse semana passada, e estou fazendo o que pediu: estou te deixando em paz. Mas isso não quer dizer que não posso vir a minha cafeteria favorita e pedir meu café da manhã. Não é? – ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Leah se ergueu já recomposta, e lhe olhou firmemente.

- Tem razão. – concordou friamente. – Mas podia pedir a qualquer outra. – gesticulou aos outros extremos do balcão, onde Anna e Helen permaneciam sentadas nos banquinhos com expressão entediada.

- Você o faz melhor que ninguém. – disse com um sorriso inocente.

Respirou profundamente, como seu professor das aulas de controle da raiva –que tinha feito há dois anos- disse que fizesse, e tentou ser racional; era difícil, claro, geralmente se deixava dominar pelos impulsos, mas essa maneira de agir não tinha lhe servido de nada no passado.

_Tudo bem_, disse a si mesma. Depois de tudo, servir café era seu trabalho, e se Dane se limitava a somente consumir seu café da manhã sem lhe dirigir a palavra, ela não tinha do que se queixar.

- Okay. – murmurou e se retirou para preparar o pedido – Homens. – sussurrou.

Não soube _como_, mas o cara pareceu ter escutado, a julgar da maneira como ele riu entre dentes, com diversão.

_Continua..._


	2. Parte 2

**Segunda parte**

No final não foi tão ruim assim.

Já era rotina: Dane se aproximava de Leah, pedia seu café (com três colheres de açúcar, sempre), o bebia em silêncio (de vez em quando se permitia lhe lançar um olhar e quando ela o pegava, ele desviava com uma expressão inocente), e pagava antes de ir embora.

Reconheceu que quando o cara não insistia e ficava calado, ficava até tolerável. Talvez –talvez, talvez, talvez- se o tivesse conhecido em outras circunstâncias, poderia até ter sido agradável. Passaram-se três semanas desde que o conheceu e ele não faltava um diazinho sequer. Leah às vezes –e isso a envergonhava ilimitadamente- já começava a preparar o seu café antes que ele chegasse sabendo que, cedo ou tarde, ele chegaria.

_Não significa que eu esteja me acostumando com a presença dele, ou algo parecido,_ se dizia, e estava certa disso. Somente queria economizar tempo; quanto mais rápido seu pedido estivesse pronto, mais rápido ele iria embora, certo?

Leah ainda não falava com ele. Ele continuava irritante, ainda que menos que antes.

E Dane pareceu respeitá-la e muito menos voltou a falar com ela. Não lhe perguntava coisas nem tentava 'chegar' nela. Simplesmente a cumprimentava, fazia seu pedido, perguntava quanto era a conta (ainda que sempre desse a mesma quantia) e ia embora sem deixar de lhe lançar um sorriso.

Leah se perguntava, pela milésima vez, o que o cara estava tramando.

**oOo**

- Sabe? – Dane falava com cautela, como se estivesse estudando o terreno. – Segui seu conselho. – Leah o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e ele, com as bochechas levemente coradas continuou: - Procurei La Push no mapa. Está em Forks e é uma reserva indígena.

- Obrigada pela informação. – retrucou com sarcasmo.

- Hmm. Estive lendo sobre sua cultura, já sabe, pra aprender mais sobre o lugar. Tem umas lendas interessantes. – fez uma pausa para tomar um gole de café.

Suas mãos tremeram. Sabia perfeitamente bem sobre o que ele estava se referindo, assim como também que provavelmente ele não acreditou nem por um segundo que fossem verdade, mas isso não tirava o fato dela estar ansiosa.

- Foi o que me contaram. – Leah soltou uma risada cheia de nervosismo enquanto mantinha o olhar baixo.

Esperava que ele continuasse falando, mas estava em um profundo silêncio. Quando levantou o olhar, viu que Dane lhe observava –não tinha outra palavra para descrevê-lo- maravilhado.

- Você… - arregalou ainda mais os olhos. – acabou de... rir?

Franziu o cenho, desconcertada. Sim, tinha acabado de rir; o que tinha de tão extraordinário nisso?

Bufou mentalmente. _Claro_, se disse. Para ele, ela era uma completa amarga que não deixava de mandá-lo passear. Devia ser uma mudança muito notável.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, se sentiu envergonhada de si mesma. Não lhe custou muito descobrir o porque disso e ficou atônita com seu descobrimento. Se sentia culpada por ter tratado Dane muito mal.

- Creio que sim. – murmurou um tanto incômoda. Pela primeira vez em sete anos se sentia... humana. Normal. Uma simples mulher com um homem sentado à sua frente lhe olhando com tamanho interesse.

- Devia fazê-lo mais vezes. – sorriu calorosamente. – Correndo um grande risco de soar um tanto clichê, mas devo dizer que você fica muito mais bonita quando ri.

- Ah. Isso… certo. – foi a única coisa que lhe ocorreu dizer. De repente, não lhe pareceu boa idéia lhe responder com sarcasmo ou inclusive com crueldade.

Escapuliu para a cozinha, apoiou as costas contra a parede e deslizou até sentar ao chão.

_Demônios_, pensou. Não gostou dele a chamando de 'bonita'. Não que não tenha gostado, totalmente o oposto. Leah muitas vezes teve que lidar com homens que flertavam com ela sem um pingo de vergonha e essa palavra era a que mais odiava; sempre que lhe diziam era carregada de luxúria, o que ela achava repugnante. Mas Dane agora tinha dito e tinha sido totalmente diferente. Não estava furiosa nem incomodada, ele tinha falado de um jeito tão doce, caloroso e suave. Simplesmente, do modo que devia sempre ser: um elogio que a fazia sentir-se lisonjeada, uma palavra que a fazia se sentir –pela primeira vez em anos- como a jovem que era.

- Merda. – balbuciou para a cozinha vazia.

Estava começando a achar que Dane não era tão ruim como tinha se empenhado a acreditar.

**oOo**

Não, não era. Em absoluto.

Na verdade, era tão agradável que Leah se perguntou como não tinha percebido antes.

No dia seguinte Leah chegou à cafeteria com uma idéia em mente. Tentaria não ser tão agressiva com ele, se daria a oportunidade de o conhecer melhor antes de continuar julgando-o injustamente como tinha feito até o momento.

- Bom dia. – ele disse quando chegou uns minutos mais tarde, tirou a jaqueta e deixou no banco ao lado, se sentou sem esperar qualquer resposta. Estava tão acostumado que Leah o ignorasse a maior parte do tempo que quando ela falou sua cabeça levantou com tanta rapidez que seus ossos do pescoço fizeram um audível _crack_.

- Oi.

Não era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas já era um progresso. De lhe lançar um olhar assassino a uma saudação formal havia um grande passo. Dane sorriu radiante e Leah pensou vagamente, enquanto lhe entregava seu café, que era algo muito agradável aquele sorriso e que ele devia fazer mais vezes.

No dia seguinte aconteceu algo fora da rotina. Dane apareceu na companhia de um garotinho (não tinha mais que três anos) que carregava nos ombros. Leah lhe sorriu com carinho. Desde tudo que aconteceu com Sam que ela não gostava muito da presença das pessoas, mas as crianças eram uma exceção. Talvez porque lhe lembrava seu irmão, talvez porque tinha algo neles simplesmente tão puro e inocente que até ela não podia resistir.

Mas então uma mulher de cabelos loiros entrou na cafeteria sorrindo para Dane calorosamente enquanto apoiava uma mão no ombro dele e o sorriso de Leah se apagou instantaneamente.

Serviu-lhes em silencio e se deu ao luxo de fulminar-lo com o olhar quando ele a olhava. Praticamente se largou violentamente na cadeira da cozinha quando suas tarefas acabaram e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

_É natural que esteja zangada, _pensou. _Flertou comigo todos esses dias quando tinha uma família._

Pensou na esposa de Dane. Leah sabia o que era ver o amor de sua vida com os olhos em outra. Sabia muito bem. E pensava que ninguém merecia tal sofrimento.

_Tinha que ter sacado antes_, se crucificou mentalmente; e a tristeza se evaporou com uma velocidade astronômica enquanto a ira abria espaço, pensando em Andy, o garoto cujo pai flertava com uma garota que não era a mãe.

Era bom demais para ser verdade, bom demais para que acontecesse com ela.

**oOo**

- Oi, Leah.

Não respondeu. Deu-lhe a 'olhada dura número dois', a que geralmente fazia o receptor dar meia volta e se afastar com prudência e lhe serviu o café tendo especial cuidado em derramar _acidentalmente_ café em sua cara jaqueta.

Dane franziu o cenho desconcertado. Okay, Leah nunca tinha sido especialmente amigável com ele, mas nunca tinha lhe olhado daquela maneira (como se quisesse lhe arrancar um braço) e a verdade era que estava um tanto confuso, levando em conta que fazia dois dias que ela tinha falado com ele de forma agradável.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Leah tinha o olhar baixo e ele podia ver como suas mãos tremiam. Quando ela se dignou a olhá-lo, quase deu um passo para trás. Havia algo em seu olhar, quase frenético, perigoso, felino. Lupino, diria ele na falta de outra palavra.

- Você não devia falar que outra mulher é 'bonita' além de sua esposa. Não acho que ela vá gostar disso. E muito menos seu filho. – lhe desaprovou com uma voz fria como gelo.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram ainda mais. De que ela estava falando? Ele não tinha esposa. Merda, fazia mais de um ano que nem sequer tinha saído com ninguém.

- Não sei do q… - pausa. – Oh.

Tinha entendido. Esboçou um sorriso enorme, que logo em seguida controlou, pois o olhar estranho que Leah lhe lançava se tornou mais intenso. Parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento.

- Leah, Leah, Não. – se apressou a dizer. – Não é minha esposa. Chama-se Ruth e é minha irmã caçula. Veio ontem me visitar com seu filho, Andy.

Instantaneamente deixou de tremer. As palavras ecoaram uma e outra vez em sua mente e quando finalmente processou o significado delas, soube. Soube que jamais tinha se sentido tão envergonhada em sua vida. E o sorriso, quase orgulhoso, de Dane não ajudava em nada.

- Andy. – disse vagamente, desesperada por mudar de assunto. – É... um lindo nome. – sentia a garganta seca.

Já esperava que Dane fizesse um comentário sarcástico ou arrogante, algo que demonstrasse que ele sabia da vergonha que ela sentia nesse momento, por ter mal interpretado tudo e, mais importante, ter reagido daquela forma. Esperava que ele sorrisse com presunção, pensando que ela já estava atirada aos seus pés, e começar a tomar vantagens da nova confiança adquirida.

Não o fez. Sorriu calorosamente, com os olhos brilhando misteriosamente, e tratou de contar tudo sobre Andy com cautela, como se esperasse que ela o calasse aos gritos dizendo que não era da conta dela.

Mas Leah, pela primeira vez, não o fez.

_Continua…_

__________________________________________________

_**Agradeço imensamente os comentários!**_

_**Jake deixa um beijo e uma mordidinha para: Nanetys; Motoko Li; Darklokura; Chantal. Forks Cullen**_


	3. Parte 3

**Terceira Parte**

Agosto deu passagem para setembro com uma rapidez surpreendente e foi nesse mês que aconteceu pela primeira vez.

- Leah... – Dane parecia nervoso. Brincava com a colher na xícara e olhava um ponto acima de seu ombro. – Realmente gostaria... que você... e eu – acrescentou rapidamente. – poderi...

- Não. Estou ocupada todos os dias. – taxativa. Talvez mais que o necessário. Tentou relaxar a expressão, que diante suas palavras se endureceram, para lhe demonstrar que não estava zangada como sua voz demonstrava.

- Ah. Isso… certo.

Aquela noite, enquanto se revirava entre os lençóis, Leah pensou vagamente que não deveria ter se mostrado tão surpreendida. Era evidente que Dane queria algo com ela, por mais arrogante que soasse de sua parte, era de se esperar eu em algum momento ele se cansaria dos cafés e rejeições. Em algum momento tentaria alcançar seu objetivo.

_Um encontro._

Quase riu. Se ele soubesse que ela nunca tinha tido um encontro. O mais perto que chegou de um encontro foi um jantar com Sam, mas dificilmente classificaria aquilo como um encontro. Eles se conheciam desde crianças, e no momento que começaram a sair juntos, as coisas não mudaram muito. Claro, agora se beijavam e diziam de vez enquanto uns 'Te amo' em sussurros, mas continuavam sendo dois adolescentes despreocupados, melhores amigos, que na realidade preferiam passar a tarde vendo filme e rindo em vez de um passeio pelo parque de mãos dadas como dois românticos idiotas.

_Um encontro._

Perguntou-se como seria. Imaginou tudo em sua cabeça e, pela primeira vez, pensou nela como uma simples garota normal de pouco mais de vinte anos. A maneira como ele a pegaria em sua casa, como lhe diria que essa noite estava linda, o nervosismo diante a primeira vez saindo tão formalmente com alguém.

Imaginou as cócegas no estômago quando ele segurasse a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, quando roçasse seus dedos nos dela fingindo estar interessado em apenas um pedaço de pão, o momento em que mais tarde quando a levasse de volta para casa e dissesse que tinha passado uma noite maravilhosa.

E só vários minutos depois Leah se surpreendeu ao se dar conta que a pessoa que tinha imaginado ao seu lado em seu primeiro encontro era Dane.

**oOo**

Se tivesse que o descrever de alguma maneira, Leah provavelmente o chamaria de 'paciente'.

Dane não estava disposto a se render mas também não a pressionava. Deixava fluir outro convite a cada semana, sem se mostrar intimidado pelas rejeições e aceitando-as com uma atitude que Leah antes havia achado irritante.

Agora soava, por falta de outra palavra, doce.

O que não significava que ela que ela gostasse. Dane lhe agradava muito, muito mais que antes, e podia ser que inclusive estava mais tolerável, mas daí sair com ele era um grande passo.

Um passo que ela, em hipótese alguma, estava disposta a dar. Demônios, nem sequer queria ser sua amiga. Muito menos sairia com ele como algo mais, pensou freneticamente.

Ela rejeitando-o sempre, talvez algum dia ele se cansaria de esperar por ela e desistiria. Seguiriam com suas vidas e não seriam mais que uma vaga lembrança do que nunca chegou a acontecer.

Porque será que a perspectiva não soava tão bem como fazia à dois meses atrás?

**oOo**

Observou a carta em suas mão um tanto ansiosa. Era de Seth.

Não podia ser nada de bom. A única razão para que ele se comunicasse por escrito era que a mensagem fosse tão ruim que dizê-las em voz alta seria muito pior. Perguntou-se por vários minutos o que seria. Era possível que tivesse acontecido algo de ruim com ele? À sua mãe? A Billy? Ou talvez a algum menino do bando? Outra vez os sanguessugas estavam metidos em problemas e eles teriam que ir ajudá-los?

Considerou cada possibilidade antes de abri-la com os dedos trêmulos. Sentia-se insegura.

Rasgou o envelope sem se preocupar em recolher os pedaços de papel que caiam no chão e observou o papel em suas mãos, a letra desajeitada do irmão.

Leu. Uma. Duas. Três, quatro, cinco vezes.

Perdeu aas contas de quantas vezes seus olhos percorreram as mesmas palavras. Não podia deixar de fazer. Não podia deixar de se embriagar com o significado delas várias e várias vezes.

_Talvez_, pensou entre as ondas de dor que rasgavam seu peito, _seja verdade que eu sou masoquista._

Envolveu seu corpo com os braços, se abaixou no chão e se permitiu, depois de tantos anos, voltar a chorar.

**oOo**

Quando lhes perguntassem anos depois como foi o seu primeiro beijo, eles não mentiriam. Não diriam que foi mágico, como se eles fossem os únicos habitantes da Terra, nem que sentiram cócegas na barriga. Não diriam que ele se aproximou lentamente e que ela esperou ansiosa, que ele segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos e acariciou seus lábios contra os seus como se acariciasse as pétalas de uma flor.

Diriam a verdade.

Diriam que Leah pela primeira vez chegou tarde ao trabalho e que tropeçou em Dane justo no momento em que ele abria a porta da cafeteria. Que pensou: '_Porque? Porque todos podem ser felizes menos eu?_' e decidiu que ela também queria, pelo menos uma vez, deixar de sentir dor. Que precisava sentir o que fosse, menos esse fio cortante em seu peito. Que se inclinou, espremeu seus lábios contra os dele e mais que envolvê-lo pelo pescoço na realidade cravou as unhas em sua camiseta.

Leah não dirá que o ama nem nada parecido. Confirmará que era tudo por causa do rancor, por fúria, uma maneira de livrar-se e aliviar esse tormento nos lábios de outra pessoa.

Dane informará que não foi nada romântico. Que ele não esperava e que quando Leah lhe beijou ele ao principio pensou que por fim teria sua oportunidade. Que depois de dois segundos se deu conta de que era uma coisa totalmente diferente; que ela em vez de lhe beijar lhe dominava, lhe mordia os lábios com fúria e que ainda assim não se importou.

Que Leah atacava mais que beijava. Que em vez de acariciar-lhe a nuca lhe cravava as unhas em seu peito como se sua boca não fosse o suficiente para descarregar a ira e que havia algo de felino, quase lupino em como seus dentes se chocavam e ela não se importava.

Não dirão que logo depois que se separaram, se olharam nos olhos e concluíram que tinham que falar sobre o ocorrido. Contarão com sinceridade como ela se afastou com brutalidade, limpou os lábios com a costa da mão e que quando Dane tentou lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo ela lhe fulminou com o olhar e ele retrocedeu surpreendido.

Que ela foi embora sem dizer nada e ele não seguiu-a, porque entendia que às vezes há perguntas que não tem respostas.

Não mentiriam.

Mas Leah jamais confessará que, rasgada em duas partes, a carta que contava que Emily estava grávida descansava silenciosamente sobre a mesa da sala.

________________________________________________

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários pessoinhas lindas do meu coração!

Agradeço à: **Agatha menezes tavares****; ****Grazi Cullen****; ****Chantal. Forks Cullen; Nanetys.**

Sei que vocês me amam e eu amo vocês o triplo!

Beijos e me liguem!

Oráculozita!


	4. Parte 4 Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Leah não voltou à cafeteria.

Foi despedida por ter faltado apenas um dia de trabalho e a verdade é que não estava ligando muito. Conseguiu um novo emprego em apenas uma semana, em uma biblioteca e pouco tempo depois juntou dinheiro suficiente para poder comprar o apartamento que alugava.

Não voltou a ver Dane desde o dia que o beijou, fazia três meses. Mas também não se importou em procurá-lo. Dizia-se que o cara era uma boa pessoa, mas que tinha aparecido no momento errado. Perguntava-se sem qualquer intenção se as coisas teriam sido diferentes se _ela_ tivesse sido diferente.

Nunca encontrava a resposta.

Não seguiu caçando sua impressão. Terminou aceitando que para ela a vida não era assim e que às vezes, simplesmente as coisas não são como se deseja.

Voltou a freqüentar as aulas de controle de raiva. Demorou longos quatro meses para voltar a ser totalmente humana outra vez, controlar-se o suficiente para não entrar mais em fase e conseguiu mudar. Já não era mais tão amarga e cínica, e depois de tantos anos pôde voltar a ser normal.

Voltou a La Push, nove meses depois de ter recebido uma carta, para visitar o filho de Emily, o pequeno _Adam_. Era um menino muito lindo. Tinha os olhos escuros da mãe e as covinhas de Sam. Leah jamais esqueceria a forma com que o menino sorriu quando a viu a primeira vez, como se a conhecesse desde sempre, como se a estivesse esperando todo esse tempo.

Foi como se as feridas tivessem sarado definitivamente e tudo finalmente se encaixado.

E a vida continuou.

**oOo**

Onze meses mais tarde, Leah continuava trabalhando na biblioteca.

Reclamava baixinho.

Hoje era o dia de ordenar os livros do corredor II alfabeticamente.

Subiu as escadas com cuidado, com uma pilha de livros na mão. _'O morro dos ventos uivantes_' e '_Orgulho e preconceito_', os grandes clássicos, descansavam em seus braços, esperando voltar a suas estantes.

- Merda. – murmurou, quando _Berenice_ caiu no chão com um sonoro estrondo.

Ressoando em desagrado, desceu das escadas com cautela. Nunca se esqueceu do dia que levou um baita tombo daquela escada, espatifando a estante e espalhando os livros. Ficou a noite toda para que arrumasse tudo.

Se assustou quando viu uma mão pálida lhe oferecer o livro antes caído no chão.

- Obrigada. – franziu o cenho um pouco desconcertada. Sabia que já o conhecia de algum lugar.

E o reconheceu no exato momento que ele falou.

- De nada. – Dane sorriu calorosamente, como sempre lembrava que ele fazia. – E correndo o risco de soar repetitivo ainda depois de um ano, Leah. Você gostaria de tomar um café comigo?

_(E então ela entendeu._

_Não era sua impressão e nunca seria, mas isso não evitava que pela primeira vez em anos sentisse essa estranha sensação de conforto no peito. _

_Não esperava que tivesse a sensação de que talvez depois de tudo, ela também teria seu final feliz nem a repentina expectativa, como dizem, que finalmente teria sua recompensa._

_Não era sua impressão, e nunca seria; era Dane, só o Dane, e talvez para Leah aquilo fosse suficiente.) _

_________________________________________________

**N/T: **Acaaaaaaaabou. E eu me acabei de chorar!!!!!! Vou encher o saco da autora pra ver se ela faz uma contiuação! O que vocês acham? Mas só se esse capitulo tiver no mínimo 5 comentários!

Pessoas, criem vergonha na cara e comentem neh! Heahaeah

Agradeço pelos comentários: **Aguy** (Agatha para os não íntimos. Eu forço mesmo! Hah! o.O'); **Shay Selene Black Tussand; Loveblack Cullen** (Oies _Lovy_, vc sempre tão fofa com seus comentários! Atóron! Bjs.); **Nanetys** (Muito obrigada querida!);

Sei que vocês me amam e eu amo vocês o triplo! (E assassino o _Português_ sempre!!! o.O' )

Bjs.

Oráculozita.


End file.
